She looks so perfect
by Nami Haki
Summary: Después de una agitada noche, la navegante -completamente desnuda- cae rendida por el cansancio en la cama del espadachín. ¿Qué pensamientos puede tener Zoro al ver a Nami en esas condiciones y dormida su lado? One-shoot. [ZoNa]


_**She looks so perfect**_

La primera vez que te vi pensé que tan sólo nos traerías problemas. No te imaginas cuánto llegué a enfadarme cuando Luffy decidió ayudarte a pesar de no conocerte, de no saber ni si quiera si nos estabas mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Con el tiempo al convertirte en parte de nuestra tripulación, dejé de verte como una molestia y pasaste a ser una compañera más. Eso sí, eras la única mujer a bordo.

Al no haber convivido con muchas mujeres creía que todas serían como tú, pero me equivocaba. A medida que nuestro viaje avanzaba, me di cuenta de que eras la única que se enfadaba por todo. La única que nos gritaba y pegaba cuando se le antojaba, pero que después era la primera en sentarse a nuestro lado para hacernos compañía cuando nos sentíamos solos por la noche y no teníamos con quién hablar. Sólo tú tenías y tienes esa manera tan peculiar de demostrar cariño, Nami.

¿Quién me iba a decir que con el tiempo te convertirías en una persona tan importante? Si alguien lo hubiese hecho, seguramente me hubiera reído un buen rato antes de negarlo rotundamente. Pero lo cierto es que ahora no imagino una vida sin estar a tu lado, sin pelearme por cualquier tontería para después reconciliarnos de esa forma que sólo nosotros conocemos y tanto nos gusta. Es gracioso recordar la de veces que me dijiste que me odiabas, que no servía para nada por pasar el día durmiendo o que era un imbécil.

Y mírate ahora. Durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama deshecha, ajena a todo lo que pasa en el exterior y con este imbécil al que tanto quieres, hipnotizado por tu belleza. Estás ahí, envuelta por las blancas sábanas que hace unas horas agarrabas entre gemidos, pero que ahora sólo sirven para cubrir tu magnífico cuerpo. Y yo tan sólo puedo observar tu desnudez, muriéndome de ganas de decirte que nunca he visto a nadie igual que tú y que te ves increíblemente sexy. Incluso diría que la palabra "increíble", se queda pequeña ante ti.

No te imaginas lo mucho que adoro el verte así. Con tus labios entrecerrados, más rosados de lo normal a causa de los besos que anteriormente me he encargado de robarte y tus mejillas todavía sonrojadas. Con el cuello lleno de chupetones que mañana inútilmente intentarás esconder con algún pañuelo o collar. Con algunos mechones rebeldes de tu largo pelo anaranjado cayendo descuidadamente sobre tu rostro y cubriendo tus exuberantes pechos, los cuales danzan al ritmo de tu respiración calmada. Con todas esas pequeñas cicatrices de batallas ganadas en tu abdomen y con la marca de mis dientes cerca del ombligo.

No tienes la mínima idea de lo que me gustan tus largas y esbeltas piernas, ni la de veces que me han distraído de mis entrenamientos cuando caminabas moviendo sensualmente tus caderas por cubierta. Ni tampoco sabes lo mucho que me encanta cuando inconscientemente las mueves un poco en sueños y dejas al descubierto tus muslos, los que tantas veces me he entretenido lamiendo antes de llegar a mi objetivo. Ese mismo que antes de quedarte dormida has cubierto con mis calzoncillos al no encontrar tus bragas de encaje negras, las que acabo de ver hace un rato escondidas debajo de tus pantalones tejanos que tanto me gustan y que han terminado por el suelo, perdidos en algún rincón de la habitación.

Déjame decirte aunque no me escuches, que a pesar de no llevar maquillaje ni esa ropa tan cara y ajustada que tanto te gusta lucir durante el día, estás preciosa. Eres preciosa. Que tienes las medidas que cualquier mujer desearía porque tu cuerpo es jodidamente perfecto. Y no sé si la perfección realmente existe, pero deberían poner tu nombre justo alado de la definición de esa palabra en el diccionario, porque no debe de ser muy diferente a ti.

Permíteme confesarte que cuando te quedas dormida junto a mí, no soy capaz ni de pestañear, porque no quiero perderme ni un sólo segundo de tu belleza. Y aunque pueda sonar extraño no me importa quedarme sin dormir toda la noche, ya que no hay mejor regalo que admirar tu cuerpo a la mañana siguiente, siendo iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol. Todavía no he descubierto el por qué y créeme que cuando lo sepa serás la primera en saberlo, pero ver tu silueta cuando amanece es la mejor manera de empezar el día.

No sé cómo no eres consciente de lo que eres capaz de provocar en mí, Nami. Desde luego no esperes que yo vaya a admitir todo esto delante tuyo. Sería demasiado cursi que el mejor espadachín del mundo pensara estas cosas de su navegante favorita. ¿No crees?

_**FIN**_


End file.
